horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
You Need To Calm Down
"You Need to Calm Down" is a song by American singer-songwriter Taylor Swift. It was released on June 14, 2019, as the second single off her seventh studio album, Lover. Lyrics You are somebody that I don't know But you're takin' shots at me like it's Patrón And I'm just like, damn, it's 7 AM Say it in the street, that's a knock-out But you say it in a Tweet, that's a cop-out And I'm just like, "Hey, are you okay?" And I ain't tryna mess with your self-expression But I've learned a lesson that stressin' and obsessin' 'bout somebody else is no fun And snakes and stones never broke my bones So oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh You need to calm down, you're being too loud And I'm just like oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh (Oh) You need to just stop, like can you just not step on my gown? You need to calm down You are somebody that we don't know But you're comin' at my friends like a missile Why are you mad when you could be GLAAD? (You could be GLAAD) Sunshine on the street at the parade But you would rather be in the dark ages Makin' that sign must've taken all night You just need to take several seats and then try to restore the peace And control your urges to scream about all the people you hate 'Cause shade never made anybody less gay So oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh You need to calm down, you're being too loud And I'm just like oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh (Oh) You need to just stop, like can you just not step on his gown? You need to calm down And we see you over there on the internet Comparing all the girls who are killing it But we figured you out We all know now we all got crowns You need to calm down Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh You need to calm down (You need to calm down) You're being too loud (You're being too loud) And I'm just like oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh (Oh) You need to just stop (Can you stop?) Like can you just not step on our gowns? You need to calm down Why It Sucks # The song won "Video Of The Year" at the 2019 MTV Video Music Awards. # The lyrics are very poor and dont make any sense. # This song is basically Taylor telling her haters to "calm down". # Horrible cover art consisting of just a picture of Taylor Swift stripping down to her bikini while approaching a pool with the focus being on her strange tattoo. # Taylor was accused of using the southern redneck LGBT stereotype in the music video. # The awful live performance. Redeeming Qualities # At least she made up with Katy Perry in the music video, confirming the end of their petty beef. # The production is decent. # Though the music video may be offensive, the setting she chose for the video is quite peaceful to look at. Videos Category:Taylor Swift Songs Category:2019 Category:Taylor Swift's Downfall Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Annoying Songs Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:Songs with nonsensical lyrics Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs that Poorly Execute a Message Category:Songs with bad single covers Category:Songs with good production Category:2010s Songs Category:Awful Moments in Music History Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Offensive Songs